twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse movie quotes
Quotes from the Twilight Saga Eclipse movie. Bella Swan * (To Edward) "Edward... she found us." * (To Edward) "I have to figure out what to tell people... why I won't be home for Christmas... why I won't visit... why they'll never see me again." * (To Edward) "Why are you so against me becoming like you?" * (To Edward) "Be honest with me.. there's more." * (To Edward) "Edward?" * (To Edward) "Edward, don't do this." * (To Edward) "Don't do this here." * (To Jacob) "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." * (To Jacob) "I don't wanna lose you!" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, just go, okay?" * (To Jacob) "Jake, what are you doing?" * (To Carlisle) "An army of vampires?" * (To Rosalie) "Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." * (To Rosalie) "What? That's ridiculous." * (To Edward) "It's a choice between being who I should be, and who I am" * (To Edward) "From where I come from, at my age, it is the way one says 'I just got knocked up'." * (To Emmett) " I punched a werewolf in the face" * (To Charlie) "I'm a virgin" * (To Charlie) "It's okay dad. Edward's old fashioned" * (To Emmett) "No, I punched a werewolf in the face." *(To Charlie) "Dad I'm a virgin okay?" *(To Jacob during the Graduation Party) "Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you to the party." Edward Cullen * (To Bella) "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever." * (To Bella) "I'll protect you, no matter what." * (To Bella) "I promise to love you,forever." * (To Bella) "I've told you." * (To Bella) "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead... problem solved." * (To Bella) "I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, and I don't... but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I'll ever do." * (To Bella) "You'll always be my Bella." * (To Bella) "We've been tracking a situation at Seattle for a while.....Unexplained Disappearances, Killings." * (To Bella) "Doesn't he own a shirt?" * (To Jacob) "Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words." * (To Jacob) "You should just leave... now" * (To Bella) "It's Starting." * (To Jacob) "If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might like you" * (To Bella) "Bella,would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?" * (To Bella) "I do trust you, it's him I don't trust." * (To Bella) "I think you'll find the vampire divorce rate a little lower." Jacob Black * (To Bella) "I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating." * (To Bella) "I can give you more than him." * (To Bella) "Nothing else matter's." * (To Edward) "You have to consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are." * (To Edward) "Fine. And she will." * (To Edward) "She has a right to know." * (To Edward) "She's not sure what she wants." * (To Bella) "You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. I'm in love with you, and I want you to pick me instead of him." * (To Bella) "We're In. As long as we get to kill some vampires." * (To Edward) "I came here to warn you.... If your kind come in our land again." * (To Charlie) "I kissed Bella." * (To Bella) "Hey Beautiful." * (To Edward) "Face it, I'm hotter than you". * (To Charlie Swan) "I kissed Bella. Then she broke her hand, punching my face... total misunderstanding". * (To Edward) "If you weren't trying to steal the girl I love I might.... No not even then." * (To Cullen Family) "Hold up. What damn army?" * (To Bella)"Does my half naked bother you?" * (To Charlie) "I kissed Bella... And she broke her hand... Punching my face." * (To Bella) "This would work a lot better with your clothes off." The Volturi * Jane: (To Edward) "She's still human... The Volturi don't give second chances to humans." * Alec: (To Jane) "Then decide, sister, it's time." * Demetri: (To Volturi Group) "They've already drawn... too much attention." * Felix: (To Volturi Group) "Maybe we should consult with Aro." * Jane: (To Felix, while causing him pain) "Aro's decisions are being watched." * Jane: (To Volturi Group) "We have to make a decision. Either we let them do what they were created for...or we end them. Decisions, decisions." * Jane: (To Bella) "Caius will be interested to know you're still human," *'Alec: '(To the Cullens)' '"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." *'Jane:' (To Alec/the Cullens) "Yes, it isn't often we're rendered unnecessary." Other *'Jasper:' (to Edward) "Besides, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" *'Carlisle:' (to the Cullen boys, and Bella) "Someone's creating an army." *'Carlisle:' (To Jacob): "This means an ugly fight, with lives lost." *'Alice:' (to Bella): "No. They're coming here." *'Charlie:' (to Edward and Jacob): "Hey hey hey hey, easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch, all right? What's going on?" *'Rosalie:' (to Bella) "Go blab to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn" *'Rosalie:' (to Bella): "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I envy you." *'Rosalie:' (to Bella): "You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong!" *'Rosalie:' (to Bella): "I was a little bit theatrical at that time..." *'Rosalie:' (to Bella) "There will always be one thing you'll want more...Blood" *'Renée:'(to Bella): "You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets. I just wanna make sure you're making the right choices for you." *'Edward:' (to Bella): "Doesn't he own a shirt?" *'Alice:' (To Bella): "Me, he likes" *'Charlie:' (to himself) "Virgin.... I'm starting to like Edward a little more now...." *'Charlie:' (To Bella): Now, the sister, I like *'Charlie:' (To Bella): He's old fashioned huh? Is that code for something or....? *'Emmett:' (To Bella after she tells him she punched Jacob): Badass! *'Emmett:' (To Bella) Try to walk and chew gum at the same time again Bella? *'Emmett: '(To Bella) Fall down again, Bella? *'Jessica:' (At graduation):When we were five, they asked us what we wanted when we grew up… Our answers were things like astronaut, president… Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked us again and we answered – rockstar, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we’ve grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how ‘bout this: who the hell knows?! This isn’t the time to make hard and fast decisions, it’s the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy ‘cause there’s no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent… So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won’t have to guess. We’ll know. *'The Wolf Pack '(To Bella): Good, you're finally here. Maybe now Jacob will give up on his internal monologue. 'I wish Bella would call, I wish Bella wouldn't call, Maybe I should call Bella, Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!' *'Seth' (To Bella): Coolest, Bestest, Brightest. *'Jacob'(To Bella,about Seth): And slowest!! Category:Quotes Category:Eclipse film